La que no supe amar (oneshot)
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette siempre ha estado para Adrien, pero lastimosamente él no supo valorar su amor, nunca respondió sus cartas y nunca le dijo "espérame" ¿Será muy tarde para decirle que la ama? basada en la canción "La incondicional" de Luis Miguel.


(One_shot basado en la canción de Luís Miguel: --La incondicional--)

Narra Adrien Agreste:

La conocí en mis años de pre-adolescencia.

Era una chica risueña soñadora.

Fué mi inspiración para poder sonreír a pesar

de todo. Siempre fué una amiga muy

querida para mí.

Ella era tímida conmigo, a veces le costaba

hablarme. Era tan tierna comprensiva.

Mi querida Marinette, ella siempre me

apoyó en lo que yo necesitara.

Me llevaba dulces de la panadería de sus

padres, me invitaba a mí a nuestro grupo de amigos, a pijamadas.

Era muy dulce.

Yo no lo sabía, pero ella albergaba por mí,

sentimientos más que platónicos.

Yo nunca me dí cuenta, yo nunca la había

visto con otros ojos, porque para mí,

ella siempre sería mi querida amiga.

Me amaba mucho.

Ella se sonrojaba al verme, sus ojos brillaban al encontrarse conmigo. Yo imaginé que

era para todos, pero cuán equivocado yo estaría.

A mi solían gustarme las chicas atrevidas,

chicas atléticas fuertes.

Por eso desde el principio, Kagami Tsurugi

había tomado mi atención.

Quizás cuando yo no ví, Marinette se comparaba con ella, intentando encontrar él por qué llamaba mi atención.

Quizás comparó el tamaño de sus pechos

o su personalidad.

Ella se puso triste cuando yo cancelaba salidas para irme con Kagami.

Yo no me dí cuenta.

Estaba tan ciego, porque ella esperó y esperó,

pacientemente secó cada una de mis lagrimas. Ella me dejó llorar en sus hombros.

Hasta que tuve que irme.

Tenía que ir dos años por una línea de moda de mi padre, a New York.

Dos años lejos de mis amigos mi novia.

Marinette fué al aeropuerto a despedirme,

ella lloró yo no pude secar sus lágrimas,

estaba en el avión, viendo mi vida alejándose

de mí.

Ella siempre me escribía, pero yo estaba tan ocupado, que nunca pude responderle.

Sólo le escribía a mi novia Kagami a mi mejor amigo Nino.

Nino solía decirme que ella preguntaba por mí,

yo le decía que le avisara que yo estaba ocupado. Mi mejor amigo parecía decepcionado de mí, la mayoría de las veces.

Sus correos siguieron y siguieron.

Al principio eran uno cada semana. Con el tiempo, era sólo uno cada mes.

Mi carrera estaba muy ajetreada.

El éxito de mi padre era algo tan real.

Por eso cada vez me comuniqué menos

con mis amigos de mi amada París.

Hasta el punto de que ya sólo hablaba una vez a la semana con mi propia novia.

Ella terminó conmigo porque yo no tenía tiempo para ella.

Las cartas de Marinette seguían seguían.

Así que, en uno de los descansos, decidí leer alguna.

Cada una de sus notas, denotaban preocupación hacia mi persona.

Quería saber si estaba bien. Me contaba

cosas de nuestros amigos.

Uno de esos días, cuando las cosas iban mal, yo decidía leer alguna carta de mi querida

amiga, ella siempre lograba animarme.

Ya era un año medio, faltaban meses para mi regreso a París, yo estaba contento,

porque logré cumplir con las espectativas de mi padre.

Esperaba agradecerle a Marinette, cuando

yo llegara a París, iba a pedirle que fuera mi

novia, porque recién ahora empezaba a darme cuenta de cuanto la amaba.

De las señales que ella siempre dió.

Iba a hacerla feliz, como siempre

debí hacerlo, iba a decirle que ella era

perfecta para mí.

Pronto sería, ya pronto.

Y el día finalmente llegó, cuando

aterrizé de nuevo en mi amado

París. Todo era muy diferente, incluso

yo me sentía diferente.

Nino me recibió en el aeropuerto, sí,

le escribía a él todavía.

Mi mejor amigo lucía cambiado, yo podía

decir que ya era todo un hombre.

Me contó que ahora él era novio de Alya,

la que siempre fué mejor amiga de

Marinette.

Yo lo felicité, y le pregunté por Marinette.

Mi amigo no quiso decirme nada.

Pero yo no pensaba rendirme.

¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla?– le pregunté a mi amigo, quién parecía incómodo sobre algo.

Está bien, por favor no se lo digas a nadie que te dije, o seré hombre muerto. Mañana hay un baile de graduación en nuestro collegè.

Creo que aún no tiene pareja.– murmuró mi amigo, ajustándose las gafas.

Gracias Nino,te prometo que serás padrino de nuestros hijos– le guiñé el ojo, en señal

de broma.

Él sólo rió nervioso.

Viejo, realmente yo siento que deberías pensarlo mejor, no lo sé, puedes invitar a Kami o ¿cómo se llamaba?¡quiero decir! Marinette no es la misma niña que dejaste atrás,viejo –murmuró mi amigo, haciendo gestos raros con las manos.

No llevaré a nadie más, porque me dí cuenta que yo amo a Marinette, no me gustan las chicas como Marinette, yo la amo a ella. –admití, casi soltando un ronroneo de la emoción.

Nino soltó un suspiro.

No siempre llegamos a tiempo, con

eso te digo todo,eso me dijo.

Yo me preparé, animado para bailar

con el amor de mi vida.

La chica que siempre me esperó.

Pero imaginen la sorpresa de mi vida,

cuando al entrar al baile, no encontré

a la niña que dejé, ahora era toda una mujer, era fuerte, valiente hermosa. Cualidades que ella siempre tuvo, pero que dí por sentado.

Sus virtudes brillaban más, como si fueran un sol ahora,cuando antes era la luna.

Pero a su lado, tenía a un hombre.

A él miró como solía verme.

Además tenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso, en sus delicadas manos.

Y así fué la historía, de mi primer amor,

él que no pudo ser.

De la chica que yo no supe amar, al menos ahora me doy más cuenta de las cosas a mi alrededor, de los sentimientos de los demás.

Sin embargo la veo acercarse con ese hombre al altar, porque hoy es su boda.

Sólo puedo decirte.

Sentimientos sinceros como los de ella,

no volví a encontrar.


End file.
